THE LEGACY BEFORE FATE
by Komice M.N
Summary: The story is about Huynkel's fate with the demon world before it's twisted to a different direction.


**THE WARRIOR'S LEGACY**

I was born in Papunika.

My father, Bratos, named me Hyunkel. There was no defined meaning for the name and there was no information about my natural parents.

As soon as I could capture any memories, I had already lived in the Underground Castle for almost a year. You could count on all neighbors having same work just like my father, a soldier in Immortal Force of the demon world. During childhood, I was convinced everyone in the world lived the way we lived. I couldn't imagine a different lifestyle.

Human beings hated "us". Whenever there were attacks from human warriors, my father asked me to hide. Every time when the fights were over, he and other soldiers would come back to pick me up. The seven first years of my life were spent in the Underground Castle in that way. I was educated by my father to be kind, courage and happy.

It was a cloudy, dark afternoon. Things looked dim and motionless in a safety room where I was hiding. No matter how long I waited, my father didn't show up after the fight as usual.

Soon I knew that he wouldn't be able to be by my side anymore. He was killed.

When I followed Avan sensei along corridors of the castle, I saw dead bodies of my neighbors, my friends, lining up in piles. Sensei was that human warrior who defeated everybody in the Underground Castle. The instant hatred built the moment I met him could only become stronger. I determined to never be the same boy who had to hide away from the enemy.

During the next four years, I lived in a shadow of revenge while working hard on training that sensei gave.

I had some good time just between me and the natural environment when Avan sensei was not around. I liked chasing after wild animals, catching fish, I was fond of the green of plants and the blue sky. I wished my father was alive so he could as well enjoy this beautiful land.

There were many occasions I witnessed sensei's goodwill and that stopped me from hating him. But the death of my father always reminded me of what I needed to do, and I believed my fate was set that way.

At the age of eleven, I returned to the demon world as Myst Ban's disciple. I was given the power of darkness, I could further develop my own skills, my own swordsmanship.

Gradually, I gained more understanding about the true nature of the demon world. It was cruel, ambitious, heartless. It was nothing close to those first lessons my father taught me: kindness, bravery, happiness.

When I turned sixteen, my skills were more advanced than most leaders of demon forces. I was no longer a child in Myst's Ghost Shadow Army. My shoulders and chest filled out, my muscles grew strong and taut. When I saw myself in the mirror I saw a grown up young adult who had a serious look and eyes that never smiled.

It was the year I received a dark magic sword and was appointed to be the new commander of Immortal Army. The former leader of this force was killed in front of me. When I looked at him vanishing, the image of my late father cast in my mind, I was so ready to kill Avan sensei.

But I was stopped by Myst Ban.

I spent the next one year training my team, with an aim to transfer it to a force that my father would be proud of.

I taught the Immortal soldiers group attacks and helped them to enhance their skills. I led them to fight any battles assigned by the Demon Lord. I delegated deserving units, punished those who made mistakes and unperformed.

In addition to training and fighting, they had to work on the reconstruction of the Underground Castle. Because I couldn't live in a place of ruins and collapses.

I always knew I was made to be a leader of this army force for a bigger conspiracy. At that time, nothing was revealed.

Not until the next couple of months when I was sent to recruit Crocodile.

 **THE RECRUITMENT IN NEIL FOREST**

Myst Ban told me the Demon Lord wanted to have Crocodile team in the force, I was given a duty to carry the message and defeat Croc^ if he wasn't willing to obey.

It was a long journey from my territory to a village named Neil in Romos. The journey was only made through nights because we didn't want to catch any human beings' attentions at that time.

Although my army kept everything in a low profile, Morgue informed me a group of Elfs was following us. The Elf was one vulnerable race in the demon world. They were never aggressive. Hardly there was any of them owned any outstanding physical power or magic skills. They normally served roles as weapon creators or entertainers.

They followed us because they knew who I was. Many of them were "offered" to me.

I didn't bother both their existences or intentions. I didn't have any moods to response to any blank beauty in this demon world.

As my group entered the territory of Crocodile, darkness has fallen and covered us completely. We could sense hundreds of monsters and beasts surrounding us. I didn't see Crocodile. But such an assembly of his minions had already confirmed the involvement of him.

Ordering the soldiers to fight, I myself observed the battle from the center. I knew Crocodile would show up shortly.

As the fight became tremendous, the Elfs ran away as fast as they could, neither my army nor the beasts would bother to avoid hurting them.

And I soon noticed one Elf being left far behind her group. She had a lame left leg and could hardly dodge any attacks. As a basic instinct to survive, she ran desperately. For the first time, I felt difficult to witness such a weakling running away from death this helplessly.

I didn't want her losing to her fate.

I headed toward her and grabbed her onto the demon horse that I was riding. At that same moment, I felt an unbelievable strength squeezing my neck. His attack came from top, it was Crocodile.

Crocodile easily dragged me out of the horse and held me up with his one single arm. His claws were all over my neck, his eyes were cunning. He was huge and his strength was something I admired, for I bet even Hadlar couldn't be at the same level.

However, Crocodile was seriously lack of defending skills.

My hand found its familiar way to the sword and as fast as possible, my attack landed on his tough skin and went through it, Crocodile's arm were nearly cut into half, forcing him to release me and scream in pain. I had already given him a mercy by not deepening the cut as much as it could be.

"I don't mean to harm you or your army." I withdrew my sword and told him. "I'm here to carry a message of the demon world."

Crocodile looked at me in silence. He had no ability to go against the demon world on his own.

"Be a part of us. You have time until the sun comes." I said.

Then I left him and his beasts alone, having my army waiting at the entrance of Crocodile's territory, keeping close eyes on him.

Blood coming out from the injury that Crocodile caused on my neck. Although it was just a physical wound, it was uncomfortable to endure.

That I consistently disliked magic had stopped me from learning any heal spells.

I walked over to the river to wash the wound and was surprised to see a little girl taking care of the Elf's injured leg.

 **MEETING MARM**

The girl was at her ten, eleven years old, her pink hair was shining under the moonlights, her actions were quick and skillful. What she did was delighted to me. I never saw any human being except Avan sensei showed any goodwill to a different race.

"Why are you here at this time? Go home immediately." I came over to threaten the girl.

I knew I was worried for her. Because she was alone in Crocodile's territory.

"Hyunkel-sama, I..." The Elf thought it was herself whom I was talking to.

I ignored the Elf and looked at the human girl who was eyeing on me, who seemed to be very confused about my appearance.

"Am I scary?" I questioned.

She shook her little head. But it was clear that she was afraid of my outfit.

"Go home. It's not safe here. Do you understand?" I repeated the warning.

"My home is very nearby." She said.

It had been such a long time since I last heard a human voice talking to me. The girl had a cute voice that I felt so familiar with.

"It's not a reason to be here at this hour. There are monsters living inside the forest." I turned my look to a serious one to threaten her again.

"I have a gun that can attack anything!"

What a stubborn tiny person.

"But the Elf is fine now. You can leave."

"Yes, human girl, thank you." The Elf smiled at her.

"Ok... Elf-chan, remember to rest."

She put back all remaining herbs inside her bag and stood up. It turned out that she wasn't so "tiny" when I saw her slightly swell breasts and long straight legs. Her face had all lovely figures that were waiting to blossom. I was sure the girl would grow up to be a beauty.

"Onii-san, you are injured, too." She noticed my bleeding neck.

"That's fine." I placed my hand on her soft shoulder and I didn't know why I found myself very gentle to her. "Please go home, kid."

"I... don't know how to heal your wound, but don't worry, I will be back soon with mom's herbs."

No, not "soon".

"I can't wait for you here. I must leave now." It was a lie to her.

I was hoping the lie could stop this stubborn innocent girl roaming around in this dangerous area any longer.

"Onii-san, how about you following me to my home? Mother can heal you."

"No, I don't need it."

"Please..." She held my hand and dragged me along.

With no reason, I had a natural bond for her, perhaps that was why I found it Okay to let her do whatever she wanted.

Leaving my army in the entrance of Crocodile's territory, I went with the little girl. Not to have her mother heal me, but to escort her home safely.

She was honest when saying her house was nearby. It located inside Neil village and was within walking distance from the riverside. I couldn't believe Crocodile left this village in peace.

"That's my house." She told me happily and asked me to keep following her.

I refused.

It was delighted for me to know her, but I wouldn't treat other human beings in her village similarly.

"It's ok. Goodbye, kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm twelve years old." She said, I could see her blushed cheeks.

"That's right, twelve-year-old is a kid's age." I confirmed.

She kept quiet, unable to debate further. "But I'm gonna be a white mage. I will heal your wound. Can you wait for me here for a short while?"

Without waiting for my answer, she ran away, heading to her home.

It didn't hurt to wait for her for a little more. I guessed. And I was okay to take the herb, it would be better than not taking it.

So I stood at the entrance of her village, waiting for her. I could see the Elf eyeing on me from a close distance, yet I didn't bother.

The girl didn't only come back with herbs, but also with some snacks made by herself.

I felt peaceful when her small hands carefully putting herbs on my wound, as gently as touches of snow.

"Onii-san..."

What now?

I looked at her, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"You don't scream at all! Isn't it painful?" She gave me a surprised look.

"No, not at all."

There were more tremendous wounds in other parts of my body, both outside and inside. I never screamed for the pains.

"I wish all my patients are as brave as you."

I had no other reactions but a smile. Somehow she was so similar to my father and Avan sensei.

"Ok, all are good. Thank you." I stood up and I must leave now.

"Take care, onii. Good night!" She smiled beautifully.

I wanted to embrace her, or shake hands with her before leaving, but something stopped me from doing so. I was afraid I would miss the warmth of such a kind heart once I approached it any closer.

"Farewell, kid." I teased her.

"I'm not a kid! I'd be sixteen years old in four years time!"

I heard her screaming behind me. And I smiled.

I took a bite of the snack she gave me and I immediately felt a weird taste out of it. It was a bad combination of sweetness and salty, even Morgue could make a better food. But gradually I finished all.

...

Before the morning arrived, Crocodile gave in. He agreed to join the Demon Force as expected.

I led my army and Crocodile's back to the Demon Headquarter. That Elf was following us.

The Elf came over on the very next night to thank me. A luscious outfit that she was putting on had formed in my mind an inevitable interest to explore what lay beneath it.

Her voice was soft and it made a smile out of me while I was trying hard to catch what she said.

Naturally, I drew her close and we started kissing.

"I'm willing to do everything to serve you." She told me out of a sudden.

Serve?

"Why are you willing to?" I questioned.

"Because you are so handsome, many of us are dreaming about you, including me."

Her confession was dull to me, but it was not able to stop the rush to explore her body.

Wordlessly I continued what I wanted to do and let her "serve" me. It was the first time I reached the verge of becoming an adult. And everything else happened in that night was coming naturally, again and again.

She was bathed in the moonlight, sleeping. No matter how beautiful she was and how much she pleased me, once those fascinating hours were over, my heart and body both yearned for a different place where I could be alone. I went back to the Underground Castle in the middle of the night without waking her up.

I became open to the attraction between myself and the opposite sex. I never developed deeper feelings to anyone I slept with during those years. It was always lack of a final rhythm. The pleasant rhythm I found when talking to the girl in Neil village never existed in this demon world.

 **THE FATE TWISTED**

No matter how much Vearn and Myst Ban were aware of my revenging plan on Avan, Hadlar was given that opportunity. And to my unexpectation, Avan sensei was defeated and dead. That news arrived when I was twenty.

On the day sensei died, I took a long look at the chain he gave. It was with me for nine years and I didn't feel like throwing it away, even it would be of no use now.

As soon as Avan was no longer on earth, all demon forces started destroying the assigned kingdoms and killing all kingdom leaders. Papunika was my duty.

Papunika was not impressive at that time. Its royal army was weak in all ways: magic skills, manpower, weapons, technologies, strategies. In two days, Papunika became a ghost town after the violation of Immortal Force.

When I saw Leona through Zebola's crystal ball, the image of the vulnerable Elf who ran away from death with an injured leg came back to my mind. Although Leona appeared much stronger, I guessed the reason why I related both was due to their desires to live, which I admired.

Secondly, it was a reflection of my image. I created the war in her land and forced her to run away, to hide.

To "hide".

It reminded me of myself hiding from the attacks of human warriors years ago.

So I never went after Leona's life. I would not kill her even if she stood in front of me.

I was fascinated by a curiosity to find out what and how much did Avan sensei teach Dai that enabled such a kid to defeat Crocodile.

I was glad to know Dai's next destination was Papunika. This meaned I do not have to wait for him any longer.

Right on the third day, a ship of Romos approached Papunika's coastline. Very likely Dai was on that ship.

Leading a group of Immortal warriors to welcome him, from the top of Papunika's collapsed palace, I observed his team when they arrived the harbor town. I saw a teen boy and two young adults. Regardless of looking inexperienced, their endurance and determinations showed clearly in their eyes.

On that day, I was confident to finish the fight in the fastest way.

On that day, I never expected my point of view toward life would change.

When I eyed on a girl in Dai's team whose shining pink hair was blowing in the wind, catching my attention, I didn't know I was looking at a precious person named Marm.

I didn't know I would be addicted to her soul and her body for the rest of my life. I didn't know a passionate chemistry between us would be formed when I captured her in the Underground Castle, and the chemistry would be developed whenever we met each other very frequently later.

At that day, who knew she would become my precious angel.

Otherwise, I would never hit her. Because that would not only be my big regret but also get me her nonstop complains whenever she wants to get angry at me in later years of our lives.

The arrival of Marm and others on that silent autumn afternoon has created a new fate for us and sent my legacy in the Underground Castle a permanent farewell.

 **===== THE END =====**

^Croc: Short form of name for Crocodile.


End file.
